The Last Shining Sun
by Lissiana Clyne
Summary: Kira gagal melindungi gadisnya dua tahun lalu, dan mulai hidup dengan perasaan kosong ditambah tekad kuat untuk membalaskan dendamnya/ Zaft datang ke Orb bersama pemimpinnya - Lacus Clyne. Reaksi pertama Kira saat mengenal Lacus?/"Maaf tapi... aku menyukaimu... Lacus"/ RnR pleasseeee
1. Chapter 1

_**Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny fanfiction.**_

_**Gundam is not belong to me, but this story is original from me**_

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD berantakkan, OOC (?), dan banyak lagi kekurangan-kekurangan di fanfict ini...**

**Pairing: KiraRaku slight AsuRaku**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**Didalam kesakitan perasaan ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai, seorang gadis menghampirinya, mengetuk hatinya...**_

"_Ano... tuan?"_

"_Ya?" _

"_Bisakah anda menunjukkan jalan mana yang harus kuambil untuk tiba di markas utama Orb? Aku tersesat"_

"_Tentu saja, aku juga... kebetulan akan pergi kesana"_

_**Pertemuan kembali dengan teman lama... menghadapi kenyataan pahit sekali lagi dalam hidupnya...**_

"_Athrun Zala... dia, tunanganku... calon suami masa depanku"_

"_Eh? Athrun?"_

"_Kira?"_

"_Ah? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"_

"_I...ya.. anu... dia temanku saat aku tinggal di bulan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pindah ke Orb"_

"_Ah ya..."_

_**Pertarungannya... mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk orang ia cintai, sekali lagi...**_

"_Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kira..."_

"_Akan sangat menyakitkan, bila aku tidak bisa melindungi... orang yang kucintai"_

"_Kira?"_

"_Maaf tapi... aku menyukaimu... Lacus"_

"_Kira... tidak..."_

"_Bertemu lagi ya, Kira Yamato"_

"_Hm, aku sudah menunggu untuk bertemu kembali denganmu"_

"_Apa itu? Apa kau ingin balas dendam?"_

"_Tidak... aku ingin melindungi, orang yang sangat ingin kulindungi"_

"_Banyak bicara! Diam dan lihatlah kematianmu!"_

.

.

.

**Please enjoy it**

.

.

**Don't like? So... don't read... ^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Angin sore menerpa wajahnya, ada sedikit bau garam disetiap deburan ombak yang datang menggeletiki kaki telanjangnya.

Matanya terus tertuju pada matahari berwarna oranye jauh didepannya, perlahan turun, turun, turun hingga membuat langit yang tadi berwarna jingga kemerahan menjadi biru gelap dengan beberapa titik cahaya putih diatas menghiasinya.

"Dua tahun..." gumamnya pelan sebelum langkahnya membawanya menjauhi pantai berpasir keemasan itu.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di markas utama Zaft di Junius 5, pertemuan antar para petinggi PLANT baru saja dimulai. Ditengah-tengah para petinggi, terdapat gadis muda berpakaian rapi yang terlihat berbeda dari para petinggi lain, hanya warna bajunya saja yang mencerminkan bahwa dia juga salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi, kita putuskan untuk bergerak?" tanya salah seorang petinggi berumur empat puluh tahunan setelah mendengar penuturan singkat dari salah satu tentara Zaft tentang beberapa penyerangan di markas Zaft.

"Anda benar... kita harus bergerak" gadis itu – gadis bermata biru dengan rambut ikal panjang merah muda itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti, Lacus-sama..."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya di Junius 5. Perempuan itu kembali menunjukkan dirinya di markas utama Zaft dengan penuh wibawa, dan penjagaan cukup ketat disekitarnya. Dia – Lacus Clyne, gadis 18 tahun yang sudah menjabat sebagai presiden PLANT di umurnya yang baru menginjak usia remaja.

"Lacus!"

Perempuan cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan dengan langkah keempat pengawalnya. Ia menoleh dan mata biru lautnya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki berseragam Zaft lengkap sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Athrun?"

"Apa benar berita tentang kepergianmu ke Orb?" tanya lelaki bernama Athrun itu sedikit tersengal dan memaksa.

Lacus hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mengangguk. "_Haii_, untuk pengecekkan situasi markas Zaft di bumi" jawab Lacus kemudian.

Athrun sedikit terenyak mendengarnya – lelaki berjas merah Zaft itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Tapi kau... itu berbahaya!" seru Athrun tidak terima dan tidak perduli pada lingkungan disekitarnya.

Lacus kembali tersenyum, dan menyentuh pipi Athrun dengan lengannya. "Tenang saja... aku akan baik-baik saja disana... ada DaCosta dan Waltfeld-san yang menjagaku... awak kapal lain dan tentara Zaft lain juga melindungiku" jelas Lacus mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi..."

"Lacus-san, ini sudah waktunya" Yzak menginterupsi perkataan Athrun. "Maaf Athrun" lanjutnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti sore, ya?"

Lacus kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Athrun – lelaki bermata hijau itu sendirian.

"Jadi... keberangkatanku akan dilaksanakan dua puluh jam dari sekarang?" tanya Lacus tenang.

"Ya" Dearka – lelaki berrambut kuning dengan kulit cokelat gelap itu mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Lacus tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak"

"Ini saja pemberitahuan terakhir kami. Kau bisa istirahat sebelum kami menjemput" tutur Yzak seraya membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja rapatnya.

"Haii, arigatou"

"Doitte"

* * *

Orb, tempat bernaung yang dirasa sangat aman dibanding dengan pulau dibumi lain bahkan tempat di PLANT.

Orb tidak memihak, itulah prinsip mereka. Prinsip yang dibuat sejak lama, demi dan untuk mensejahterakan para penduduknya agar terhindar dari perang.

Kedamaian ini baru berlangsung dua tahun, sebelumnya Orb, PLANT, dan Bumi tidak sedamai dan setenang ini. peperangan berkecamuk dimana-mana, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban, dengan pertarungan mobile suit yang sengit untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan puncaknya, dua tahun lalu, peperangan bisa diselesaikan dengan cara berdamai, dengan Orb sebagai penengahnya. Tidak heran, Orb menjadi tempat paling diminati manusia – natural dan manusia dengan rekayasa genetik – coordinator.

Di markas utama Orb, suasana layaknya perkantoran pemerintahan sangat terasa jika kalian memasuki gedung bernuansa putih dan luas tersebut. Semuanya sangat tekun dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, terlihat sangat sibuk, karena kebetulan mereka akan menerima tamu, petinggi PLANT yang igin berkunjung dan memeriksa keadaan markas Zaft dipulau ini.

Ditengah keramaian kesibukkan para anggota militer Orb, terlihat seorang perempuan mengenakan seragam militer Orb dengan pangkat tinggi di sisi kiri dan kanan seragamnya, mencerminkan bahwa dia bukanlah anggota biasa.

Perempuan berrambut kuning sebahu itu terus menyimak pembicaraan lelaki tua didepannya dan sesekali menginterupsinya, sampai seorang lelaki berseragam Orb mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kira!" panggil perempuan tersebut cukup membuat lelaki berpangkat laksamana itu menoleh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cagalli?"

Perempuan bernama Cagalli tersebut dengan cepat berlari menghampiri lelaki berrambut cokelat tanah yang tak jauh berdiri didepannya, meninggalkan para petinggi tua yang mulai kebingungan dibelakangnya.

"Nani?" tanya lelaki bernama Kira itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Em, etto... ano..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku meminta tolong sesuatu?"

Kira sedikit mengernyit dan kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja. Kau atasanku, dan juga adikku. Aku akan membantumu"

Cagalli tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku memintamu sebagai anggota Orb, tolong sambut kedatangan pemimpin PLANT sebentar lagi... ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus selain menyambut mereka. Jadi... kumohon gantikan aku!" Cagalli membungkuk memohon.

Kira kembali memberikan senyumnya. "Tentu saja"

.

.

Kira sudah mengantar para tamu Zaft itu ke tempat tujuan mereka, tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa melihat pemimpin PLANT meskipun ia menjemputnya. Da Costa, salah satu prajurit Zaft mengatakan bahwa putri Clyne itu ingin berkeliling pulau sejenak.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun sang putri belum juga kembali dari perjalanan yang dikatakannya hanya sebentar. Rasa gundah dan cemas meliputi ruang tunggu khusus untuk para tamu Zaft. Tidak ada yang diam, semuanya terlihat cemas dan bertanya-tanya dimana pemimpin mereka sekarang.

"Kami harus mencari, Lacus-sama" usul salah satu anggota Zaft berjas hijau yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menunggunya.

"Kau benar, tapi... kita tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dari mana" gumam Andrew – lelaki pertengahan empat puluh tahunan yang sudah lama menjadi wakil kapten kapal pribadi Lacus.

"Tolong jangan panik, kami akan mengerahkan anggota militer Orb juga untuk mencari Lacus Clyne" terang Cagalli setelah menelpon salah satu asistennya, memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari sang putri PLANT.

* * *

Di tempat lain, di tepi pantai.

Kembali, ia menatap kosong matahari yang perlahan lahan terbenam, seolah tenggelam diujung lautan.

Tubuhnya yang tegap namun rapuh terlihat gagah dalam pakaian militer Orb, ia terduduk di pasir keemasan itu, menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang masih kosong.

"Torii!" cicit burung robot hijaunya yang baru kembali dari perjalanan entah kemana.

Kira – lelaki itu menoleh sejenak, menyambut datangnya sang burung.

"Haro! Haro! Namae wa? Haro!"

Kira sedikit tersentak, perlahan ia menoleh lagi ke belakang. Sebuah bola berwarna merah muda melayang kearahnya.

Plop

Tangan Kira menangkap bola merah muda itu dengan tangkas sebelum bola tersebut mendarat di wajahnya.

Kira sedikit mengernyit memikirkan dari mana datangnya bola keras dan dingin ini.

"Haro!"

"Huwa?!"

Kira tersentak kaget ketika bola tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah robot berbentuk seperti kelinci dengan telinga bundar, melompat-lompat disekitarnya.

"Ano... tuan?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kira dari robot lincah tersebut.

Kira menengadah. "Ya?"

Gadis itu – gadis dengan baju terusan biru langit itu berjalan mendekati Kira. Tersenyum padanya. "Bisakah anda menunjukkan jalan mana yang harus kuambil untuk tiba di markas utama Orb? Aku tersesat"

Kira menaikkan sebalah alisnya. "Tentu saja, aku juga... kebetulan akan pergi kesana" jawab Kira akhirnya.

* * *

**Segini duluu~~ :D**

**Gimana? Menarik? Nggak? Lanjut? Nggak?**

**Review mempengaruhi kelanjutan fanfict ini... **

**Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update pula ~~~**

**Don't flame please... ^^)/**

.

.

**If you was read this fanfict, so... review then!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny fanfiction.**_

_**Gundam is not belong to me, but this story is original from me**_

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD berantakkan, OOC (?), dan banyak lagi kekurangan-kekurangan di fanfict ini...**

**Pairing: KiraRaku slight AsuRaku**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**Didalam kesakitan perasaan ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai, seorang gadis menghampirinya, mengetuk hatinya...**_

"_Ano... tuan?"_

"_Ya?" _

"_Bisakah anda menunjukkan jalan mana yang harus kuambil untuk tiba di markas utama Orb? Aku tersesat"_

"_Tentu saja, aku juga... kebetulan akan pergi kesana"_

_**Pertemuan kembali dengan teman lama... menghadapi kenyataan pahit sekali lagi dalam hidupnya...**_

"_Athrun Zala... dia, tunanganku... calon suami masa depanku"_

"_Eh? Athrun?"_

"_Kira?"_

"_Ah? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"_

"_I...ya.. anu... dia temanku saat aku tinggal di bulan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pindah ke Orb"_

"_Ah ya..."_

_**Pertarungannya... mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk orang yang ia cintai, sekali lagi...**_

"_Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kira..."_

"_Akan sangat menyakitkan, bila aku tidak bisa melindungi... orang yang kucintai"_

"_Kira?"_

"_Maaf tapi... aku menyukaimu... Lacus"_

"_Kira... tidak..."_

"_Bertemu lagi ya, Kira Yamato"_

"_Hm, aku sudah menunggu untuk bertemu kembali denganmu"_

"_Apa itu? Apa kau ingin balas dendam?"_

"_Tidak... aku ingin melindungi, orang yang sangat ingin kulindungi"_

"_Banyak bicara! Diam dan lihatlah kematianmu!"_

.

.

.

**Please enjoy it**

.

.

**Don't like? So... don't read... ^^**

.

.

.

Dituntunnya gadis cantik tersebut ke kantor Orb, yang menurutnya cukup dekat dengan pantai.

Tidak nyaman dengan keadaan diam-diam mereka, akhirnya gadis itu pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ano... tuan, nama anda?"

Yang ditanya – Kira menoleh, sedikit menunda waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah tersebut. "Kira... Kira Yamato," jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Aa... atashiwa..."

"Lacus Clyne-sama!"

"Haro! Haro!"

Kira terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil sebuah nama dengan sangat lantangnya di belakang mereka, sedangkan nama itu sendiri setahunya adalah nama penting yang terkenal di tiga negara – PLANT, Orb, Bumi.

"Lacus-sama?"

"Haii, Kira-sama..."

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Zaft ke Orb, Kira masih tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ia tolong saat tersesat adalah chairwoman dari PLANT, kalau sedari awal dia menyadarinya, mungkin Kira akan memberikan sedikit perlakuan spesial untuk pemimpin cantik tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa... kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal begitu, Kira-sama," Lacus memberikan senyumnya.

Kira mendesah, entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf pada Lacus karena ketidak sopanannya dihari itu. "Tetap saja... seharusnya saya sadar bahwa anda adalah orang penting yang..."

"Kira," Lacus memotong. "Bisakah kau memakai bahasa normal?"

Kira sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan lembut dari Lacus, tapi senyum gadis itu, entah kenapa membuatnya tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," jawab Kira kemudian.

"Lalu... maukah kau mengantarku ke markas Zaft, Kira?"

"Tentu saja..."

.

.

Jauh di dasar laut, masih di dalam perbatasan pulau Oonogoro. Terdapat sebuah kapal selam cukup besar tanpa logo Orb di badan kapalnya. Aneh, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan kapal selam tersebut.

Di dalam kabin kapal, seorang lelaki bertopeng dengan seragam Zaft putih terlihat sedang mengamati keadaan di luar. Sesekali ia menyeringai tipis mendapati kesibukkan yang terjadi di pulau damai tersebut. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menegurnya, mengakhiri keasyikan pribadinya.

"Maaf taichou, barang pesanan anda sudah datang," tegur seorang awak kapal berseragam hijau pada kaptennya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taichou itu hanya mengangguk dan memerintah, "bawa kemari," seraya kembali serius dengan pekerjaannya. Mengamati.

"Baik."

Tak selang beberapa lama, tiga orang awak kapal berseragam hijau dan merah tiba di depan Taichou nya, kembali menginterupsi kegiatan sang kapten.

"Pakai pakaian yang ada di dalam, dan dengarkan intruksiku," lelaki berrambut pirang itu mengambil jeda. "Kita akan menjadi pengkhianat hari ini," gumamnya dengan seringai puas.

Setibanya di markas Zaft, Lacus dan Kira bersama beberapa anggota lain dibelakangnya dengan langkah santai menyusuri koridor kantor yang terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Maklumlah, mungkin ada beberapa diantara mereka yang beristirahat, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Selamat datang, nona Clyne," sapa seorang anggota Zaft berpangkat komandan tertinggi, dari dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Lacus mengangguk pelan membalas sapaan tersebut, dengan sedikit senyum yang ia tujukan pada sang komandan.

"Silakan duduk," pria itu menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong, "anggap saja ini adalah ruangan anda sendiri, putri." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, kanchou." Lacus sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah tidak... tidak perlu minta maaf, putri. Dengan rasa hormat saya akan menyambut anda, sebagai tamu ataupun sebagai putri Clyne terhormat," sanggahnya dengan sedikit kekehan.

Lacus tersenyum kembali. "Saya ingin mendengar beberapa berita dan informasi serta keadaan markas Zaft beberapa minggu ini." tutur Lacus langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

Sang komandan hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, dan kemudian tersenyum kembali, "tidakkah seharusnya anda meminum dulu minumannya? Anda pasti lelah..." bujuk sang komandan seraya mengangkat cangkirnya mendekatkannya ke mulut.

"Tidak, tapi..."

Belum Lacus melanjutkan perkataannya, seorang penjaga dengan sangat tidak sopannya menggebrak pintu ruangan pribadi sang komandan.

"Kanchou!"

"Nani yo?!" tanya sang komandan panik.

"Diluar... mobile suit kita, ada pembajak!" serunya tidak beraturan.

Dengan sigap Kira, yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini berdiri membelakangi Lacus, melindunginya.

Sedangkan sang komandan setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya, sesegera mungkin mengikuti langkah prajuritnya itu menuju hangar, tempat mereka menyimpan mobile suit siap tempurnya.

Tak lama terdengar sayup sayup suara alarm peringatan yang membangunkan seluruh penjaga dan prajurit Zaft di markas tersebut, Kira sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada revolver hitam pribadinya, begitupun Da Costa, pengawal pribadi Lacus yang diutus langsung oleh sang kapten kapal Andrew untuk menjaga Lacus bersama Kira.

"Kita keluar?" tanya Da Costa.

Kira terdiam sejenak, ia menoleh melihat wajah cantik itu masih tetap bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, walaupun memang wajahnya sedikit menampakkan keraguan dan ketakutan.

"Ayo... kita keluar," gumam Kira seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kosong tersebut.

* * *

Di Hangar, suasana ricuh sudah semakin merambat ke seluruh kawasan markas Zaft, mobile suit tipe Gaia, dan mobile suit yang tidak diketahui sudah menyerang hampir setengahnya Zaku dan Gouf di depan hangar mereka.

Entah siapa yang mengendalikannya, yang jelas, Kira benar-benar sangat memuji kelincahan dua pilot tersebut.

"Eeh... mereka hebat sekali..." gumam DaCosta saat melihat cara bertarung pilot dua mobile suit itu.

"DaCosta-san, tolong jaga Lacus!"

"Eh?!"

"Kira!"

Tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut, Kira dengan cepat berlari menyusuri koridor, menuruni lantai besi itu menuju hangar, tempat dimana pertarungan tidak seimbang itu terjadi.

Beberapa serangan nuklir yang berasal dari salah satu mobile suit hampir saja mengenai Kira, kalau saja pria tersebut tidak menghindar dengan cepat ke dalam salah satu hangar yang terbuka.

Kira terus mengarahkan revolvernya ke depan, berjaga-jaga kalau ada seseorang di dalam hangar yang gelap ini. Kosong. Kira menghela nafas lega.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju salah satu mobile suit yang tengah terdiam kaku di ujung hangar, mobile suit yang terlihat lebih gagah di mata Kira, meskipun sebenarnya Kira sendiri sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut pertempuran lagi, tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin mencoba mengendalikan mobile suit dihadapannya ini.

"Itu Freedom." Sebuah suara mengganggu pikiran Kira.

Dengan cepat pria berseragam Orb itu berbalik, dan mengarahkan revolvernya kearah datangnya suara. "Tenang saja, ini aku. Kira," Lacus memberikan senyumnya.

Dari arah datangnya cahaya, ia berjalan mendekati Kira yang berada dalam kegelapan, bersama sebuah mobile suit dibelakangnya, mobile suit yang menunggu untuk dioperasikan.

"ZGMF- X10A Freedom," Lacus berdiri disamping Kira, memandang lurus mobile suit gagah didepannya. "Kau bisa mengendalikan mobile suit bukan?" tanya Lacus yang seolah menjadi tusukkan pedang bagi Kira saat mendengarnya.

Kira terdiam cukup lama, ia mendongkak, menatap lurus bagian kop pilot mobile suit tersebut. "Ya, aku bisa. Dulu sekali," gumam Kira seolah sedang bicara pada mobile suit dihadapannya.

"Lalu.. kau pasti bisa mengendalikan Freedom, kan?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Lacus membuat Kira tercengang, terdiam seraya menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku, tidak..."

BOOOM! BRAAAKKKKKK!

"Kyaa~!"

Suara ledakan dan reruntuhan itu begitu memekakkan telinga, apalagi saat Kira sadar bahwa hangar yang menjadi tempat perlindungannya dengan Lacus sudah setengah hancur karena serangan mendadak tadi.

"Daijoubu ka, Lacus?"

Lacus mengangguk masih dengan memegangi kepalanya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan.

"Dimana DaCosta-san?!" tanya Kira saat sadar Lacus sedari tadi hanya sendirian.

"DaCosta-san sedang bersama kanchou, ia sedang mencari informasi tentang serangan dadakan ini..." jelas Lacus masih terus berada dalam perlindungan Kira.

Kira mengangguk mengerti, "kita harus keluar dari sini," gumamnya tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan sang putri terhormat, menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam kok pit mobile suit di belakangnya.

Beruntung, mobile suit tersebut tidak tertimbun reruntuhan bangunan hangar, membuat Kira dan Lacus bisa dengan mudah memasukinya.

"Pegangan yang erat," perintah Kira saat mereka akhirnya berada di dalam kok pit Freedom.

Lacus hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan tiap jari tangan Kira yang dengan lincahnya menekan-nekan tombol yang tersedia di depannya, dan perlahan, mobile suit gagah itu pun aktif, bangkit dari tidur panjangnya sebagai robot tempur.

"Maaf, aku melanggar janjiku," gumam Kira pelan.

.

.

Mobile suit putih itu meluncur, mendarat di tengah-tengah pertempuran antar mobile suit Zaft lainnya.

Sebagian para pilot sedetik menolehkan wajahnya, mengecek mobile suit apa yang baru saja menembaki mobile suit hitam baru Zaft dan Gaia yang sedang dikemudikan oleh orang lain.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan.

Layar monitor di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba menyala, menampilkan sesosok pria bertopeng yang tengah duduk santai di kok pit mobile suitnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali," pria itu memberi komando, membuat si pilot yang ia ajak bicara sedikit tertegun. "Ada Freedom di sana, kita harus pergi, sebelum kita yang 'mati' disini."

Perkataan itu membuat tangan si pengemudi bergetar, ia mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya dan berteriak histeris dalam kok pit Gaianya. Para pilot lain yang sedang bertarung pun sedikit bingung dibuatnya, melihat Gaia tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Dan sekali tembak, mobile suit hitam itu berhasil membuat mobile suit putih – freedom, melangkah mundur karena tekanan tembakannya, di saat seperti itu, mereka pun – mobile suit hitam dan Gaia terbang, ke arah barat, hingga tidak terlihast lagi wujudnya.

"Mereka... pergi," gumam Kira datar.

"Perang, akan dimulai lagi."

"Ah?"

.

.

Update nya telat... cuma dikit...

gomennasaii minna (_ _)/

review ya~~~!

onegaii (._.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny fanfiction.**_

_**Gundam is not belong to me, but this story is original from me**_

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD berantakkan, OOC (?), dan banyak lagi kekurangan-kekurangan di fanfict ini...**

**Pairing: KiraRaku slight AsuRaku**

**Summary:**

_**Didalam kesakitan perasaan ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai, seorang gadis menghampirinya, mengetuk hatinya...**_

"_Ano... tuan?"_

"_Ya?" _

"_Bisakah anda menunjukkan jalan mana yang harus kuambil untuk tiba di markas utama Orb? Aku tersesat"_

"_Tentu saja, aku juga... kebetulan akan pergi kesana"_

_**Pertemuan kembali dengan teman lama... menghadapi kenyataan pahit sekali lagi dalam hidupnya...**_

"_Athrun Zala... dia, tunanganku... calon suami masa depanku"_

"_Eh? Athrun?"_

"_Kira?"_

"_Ah? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"_

"_I...ya.. anu... dia temanku saat aku tinggal di bulan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pindah ke Orb"_

"_Ah ya..."_

_**Pertarungannya... mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk orang ia cintai, sekali lagi...**_

"_Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kira..."_

"_Akan sangat menyakitkan, bila aku tidak bisa melindungi... orang yang kucintai"_

"_Kira?"_

"_Maaf tapi... aku menyukaimu... Lacus"_

"_Kira... tidak..."_

"_Bertemu lagi ya, Kira Yamato"_

"_Hm, aku sudah menunggu untuk bertemu kembali denganmu"_

"_Apa itu? Apa kau ingin balas dendam?"_

"_Tidak... aku ingin melindungi, orang yang sangat ingin kulindungi"_

"_Banyak bicara! Diam dan lihatlah kematianmu!"_

.

.

.

**Please enjoy it**

.

.

**Don't like? So... don't read... ^^**

.

.

.

Di dalam kantor Zaft junius 5, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menghalangi pemandangan seorang pria berjas merah yang dikenal sebagai salah satu pilot terbaik yang dimiliki Zaft – Athrun Zalla.

Tunangan putri Clyne itu sekarang tengah mencari-cari seseorang dari kerumunan dan keributan di dalam kantor yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai seperti ini.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, Zalla-sama."

Athrun menoleh, seorang pria berjas ungu membungkuk padanya. "_Iyye, daijoubu desu ka,_" Athrun menatap jam tangannya. "_Demo_..."

"Ah, ada laporan bahwa _Hime-sama _baik-baik saja di Orb."

Athrun menghela napas. "_Sou ka... shikashi_..."

"Keberangkatan anda akan dilaksanakan lima jam dari sekarang. Anda keberatan?" Athrun menggeleng.

Ia membungkuk. "Terima kasih."

Pria paruh baya itu balas mengangguk dan kemudian pergi setelah mengatakan salam perpisahannya.

Athrun kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, beberapa orang membungkukkan badannya di depan Athrun, ataupun sekedar menyapanya.

"Ah, Athrun _ohayou_."

Athrun menoleh, dan seketika ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya dengan akrab seperti itu.

"_Kanchou, ohayou." _Athrun membungkuk, dan di balas dengan angkatan tangan pria berjas putih di depannya.

"Aku dengar kau akan pergi ke Orb," pria itu tersenyum. Athrun mengangguk, "sepertinya masalah cukup besar terjadi di sana."

Athrun mengernyit, "ya. Sepertinya ada mata-mata... bahkan mungkin pengkhianat di dalam kelompok kita." Gumam Athrun sedikit geram.

Pria yang dipanggil kanchou itu sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya dan menyentuh pundak Athrun. "Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya." Ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan bawahannya tersebut.

"_Arigatou."_

...

Kembali ke Orb, di tepi pantai yang sama, pasir yang sama, dan ombak memburu yang sama. Pria itu terduduk lemas di atas pasir keemasan yang selama dua tahun selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Matahari mulai turun ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh bulan sabit yang mulai samar-samar muncul di atas langit. Pria bermata _amethyst_ itu – Kira Yamato, mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan berbalik pergi ketika sebuah sosok gadis cantik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lacus-_sama_..."

Gadis yang dipanggil itu memiringkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri dan memberikannya sebuah senyum kecil manis yang membuat Kira mau tidak mau memberikan senyumnya juga.

"Sedang apa anda di sini, Kira?" tanya Lacus seraya berjalan menghampiri Kira.

Kira masih memberikan senyumnya, "Melihat matahari..." Kira menoleh, kembali memperhatikan matahari sore yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, "matahari terbenam."

Lacus tidak menjawab, ia menghampiri Kira, menyamakan fokus matanya pada objek bercahaya di depan mereka. _"Kirei na..."_

"Hn... _kirei desu_."

Lagi, Lacus memandangi wajah Kira dari samping, sambil tersenyum ia bergumam. "Sepertinya anda sering berada di sini."

Kira menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk, "_haii_... cukup serig."

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika dunia bisa setenang ini..." gumam Lacus yang sontak membuat Kira memperhatikannya.

Kira tersenyum. "Hn... selalu seperti ini..."

...

Di tempat yang sama di dasar laut, lagi-lagi kapal selam itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak kemarin, sejak penyerangan dadakan dua mobile suit misterius ke kawasan Orb.

Terlihat di dalam ruang kendali, seorang pria berrambut pirang panjang sedikit menggeram tatkala ia membaca pesan singkat yang datang dari junius 5, mengatakan bahwa pilot andalan Zaft akan datang ke Orb tak lama lagi.

"Satu penghalang lagi..." gumamnya seraya memukul meja besi yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuan ke dua tangannya. "Siapkan _gaia_ dan pasukan lainnya. Kita mulai menyerang."

{}

Dari jauh pun sudah terdengar suara alarm meraung-raung dari kantor utama Orb. Satu lagi pertempuran yang mungkin akan berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka sudah kehilangan pemimpinnya.

Semua penduduk Orb di evakuasi secepat yang mereka – tentara Orb – lakukan. Melihat para penduduk yang mulai panik berlarian ke sana kemari, Kira dan Lacus mulai bangkit dari duduknya, mereka saling berpandangan, dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi Kira langsung meraih lengan Lacus, secepat mungkin membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang aman.

"Kira..."

Kira menoleh, "ada apa? Apa anda terluka?" Kira menghentikan langkahnya. Lacus menggeleng.

"Ke _hangar_... kita sebaiknya pergi ke _hangar_..." gumamnya pelan.

Mengerti, Kira kemudian berbalik dan mengajak Lacus sekali lagi untuk berlari mengikutinya. Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk ia menolak permintaan gadis itu, Lacus benar, hangar – tempat mobile suit berada, adalah tempat pertama yang harus ia datangi. Bukan sebagai laksamana, ia sekarang adalah seorang pilot... pilot dari _mobile suit_ _freedom_.

Beruntung, mereka bisa menghindari tiap serangan yang di lancarkan para musuh karena mendapat perlindungan dari beberapa pasukan Orb dan juga Zaft.

Tiba di hangar demi mempersingkat waktu, Kira langsung meloncati beberapa besi yang menjadi tangga dadakannya untuk meraih kok pit _freedom_, tentu saja Lacus mengikutinya.

"Pegangan yang erat." Kira mulai mengaktifkan robot gagah tersebut. Lacus mengangguk dan mencengkram erat kursi yang di duduki Kira. "_Ikemasu_..."

Secepat cahaya mobile suit yang telah aktif itu – _freedom _– untuk kedua kalinya terbang dan tiba di tengah-tengah pertempuran panas antara Zaft dan Obr melawan kelompok yang belum diketahui apa tujuannya menyerang Orb ataupun kelompoknya sendiri – Zaft.

"Itu _freedom_!" ucap salah satu pilot mobile suit yang dimiliki Orb.

"Apa itu Kira?!" Cagalli – _chairwoman _Orb, yang melihat _freedom_ mulai beraksi sedikit terenyak dengan aksi mobile suit tersebut yang terasa ganjal baginya. Tentu saja ganjal, yang memiliki gaya bertarung seperti itu hanyalah Kira – kakak kembarnya. "Kenapa dia mengendarai _mobile suit_ lagi!" geramnya sedikit kesal bercampur rasa tidak percaya, karena yang Cagalli tahu bahwa Kira memiliki trauma yang belum tersembuhkan sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan itu karena Kira mengendarai _mobile suit. _

Tidak perduli pada panggilan yang diterima Kira dari kantor pusat, pria itu terus saja menyerang musuh yang mencoba menghancurkan pulau Oonogoro Orb. Tidak perduli pada adiknya – Cagalli – yang terus menyerukan namanya untuk kembali mundur.

Sekarang bukan waktunya Kira mundur ataupun takut akan traumanya, sekarang adalah waktunya menunjukkan siapa raja pertarungan ini, dan mapapun caranya akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi pulau tempat tinggalnya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk mundur," gumam Kira dengan pandangan yang tetap terfokus pada musuh-musuhnya, "aku tidak akan berguna jika terus berada di belakang ketakutanku."

Dan saat itu pula seluruh pikiran Kira hanya tertuju pada pertarungan tersebut.

Di sisi lain, musuh utama Kira, si pilot _gaia_ sekarang sedang kewalahan menghindari tiap serangan yang dilancarkan Kira padanya. Sesekali ia menggeram dan mengumpat kesal tatkala serangan Kira berhasil mengenai badan _mobile_ _suit_nya.

"_Mobile suit freedom _itu... kuat." Gumamnya.

Tidak berhenti di situ, pilot _gaia_ tersebut sepertinya memiliki ide untuk menghadapi _freedom _ yang kelihatannya sedang mengamuk sekarang. Jari-jari tangannya terus terfokus pada _keyboard_ dan beberapa tombol juga tuas di depannya.

Kira mengernyit ketika _gaia_ tiba-tiba terbang menjauhinya, otomatis Kira menambah kecepatannya untuk mengejar _gaia_ yang sudah mulai menjaga jarak darinya. Tapi entah mungkin yang Kira pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara untuk mengejar dan menjatuhkan _gaia, _sehingga saat ia menerbangkan _freedom _ia tidak sadar bahwa di sisi kirinya, sebuah _boomerang _meluncur ke arahnya.

"Kira!"

Dengan cepat ia menghindar, menerbangkan _freedom _dengan kecepatan penuh ke belakang, dan lagi, dengan cepat ia menghindari hunusan pedang yang ditujukan padanya, tapi naas, di belakangnya sebuah_ boomerang _yang sama yang ia hindari tadi mengarah padanya.

Sekarang Kira hanya bisa diam mematung menunggu _boomerang _tersebut mengenai badan mobile suitnya.

"Ada yang datang," gumam Lacus pelan.

DUARRR! BOOOM!

Ledakan terjadi di permukaan pulau Oonogoro. _Freedom _dan _gaia _sama-sama terpental jauh beberapa meter ke dalam hutan, sedangkan _boomerang _yang semula hendak menghancurkan badan _mobile suit freedom _ hancur berkeping-keping.

"Siapa dia..."

Kira mendongak melihat sebuah_ mobile suit_ merah marun yang perlahan turun ke dataran.

Seolah kembali sadar, Kira sedikit mengernyit mendapati _mobile suit _itu mendarat tepat di sampingnya.

Lacus mengembangkan senyumnya ketika _mobile suit _merah itu sudah berdiri di samping _freedom._ Kira masih tetap memicingkan matanya. "Dia Zaft, dan..."

"Dia berpihak pada kita." Lanjut Lacus dengan nada yakin.

"Sial..." umpat pilot _gaia, _ketika dirasa semua tombol _mobile suit_nya tidak berguna. Ya... ia terjebak.

Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, _gaia _kembali bangkit dengan tenaga seadanya, dan kembali berlari menyerang si pendatang baru – _mobile suit _merah yang tadi sempat menyerang beberapa pasukannya. Tapi perkiraannya setidaknya tidak meleset, ketika _freedom _justru melindungi _mobile suit _itu dengan berdiri di hadapannya.

Si pilot berrambut pirang itu menyeringai kecil, dan secepatnya ia menekan beberapa tombol angka – kode – untuk penghancuran otomatis.

"Kita terkunci."

Kira panik, ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, _gaia _sudah mengunci pergerakannya, bahkan kepanikannya semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat pilot _gaia _yang terbang meninggalkan _mobile suit_nya.

"_Self destroy gaia _aktif..." gumam Kira seraya terus menekan-nekan tombol untuk menjauhkan _gaia _dari badan _freedom._

Tidak bisa, hanya menunggu waktu sampai ledakan terjadi dan melukai mereka.

Kira menoleh ke belakang, Lacus masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tegar, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut tersirat dalam kedua bola mata biru langitnya. Kira sedikit terenyuh dengan keteguhan Lacus, secepat mungkin ia membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Lacus sebelum ledakan itu terjadi.

BOOOM!

"LACUSSS!"

...

Tbc

...

Maaf atas keterlambatan publish fict ini...

Banyak kendala yang saya alami (sekolah, modem rusak, rasa malas, dll)

Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan para author senior dan readers yang masih menantikan publishnya fict ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu _ _)/

mata ne~


End file.
